Most fluoro-silicones are polymers or co-polymers containing tri-fluoropropyl substitutents. A linear fluoro-silicone homopolymer where the D unit had the formula:(CF3CH2CH2)2SiO2/2 approaches thirty-seven weight percent fluorine. Fluoro-silicones possess desirable properties not otherwise obtainable in silicone compositions and many of these properties improve with increasing fluorine mole (or weight) percent in the polymer. Thus it is desirable to be able to prepare fluoro-silicones having fluorine contents in excess of thirty-seven weight percent.